


Silent night

by Clever_friend



Category: The Omen (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_friend/pseuds/Clever_friend
Summary: “Mr. Thorn,” the secretary said, “there’s a priest here. He asked me to tell you that he knows where the infant is. He said you knew what infant he was talking about.”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Silent night

**Author's Note:**

> Translated into English by [Kana_Go](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go)

It was just Father DeCarlo and Brother Cosimo. All the other brothers, everyone who was to kill the Antichrist and protect the holy infant, had died.

“I’ll go to him,” Brother Cosimo said. “I’ll tell him that the child is here.” He spread the map and pointed at some church ruins. “He’ll believe me. Today is the holy night so he’ll believe anything just to find the child. Go there and wait for him. He won’t be afraid because the church is in ruins. But it has an altar. After I send him to you I’ll go to the gypsy camp to guard the child.”

***

“Mr. Thorn,” the secretary said, “there’s a priest here. A monk. Cosimo Tassone. He says he needs to speak to you as a matter of urgency. ”

“Don’t let him in,” Damien ordered.

“He says the matter is really urgent. He asked me to tell you that he knows where the infant is. He said you knew what infant he was talking about.”

Damien stood frozen for several moments. It could be a trap, but it could be also a truth. Tassone. The surname sounded familiar. Tassone. 

“Let him in”.

The monk who’d just come in was looking at him with admiration. Damien relaxed. He knew this kind of admiration, all his followers looked at him like that.  
“Mr. Thorn, Cosimo Tassone is me and I brought two pieces of news.”  
“Give me the bad news first,” Damien advised.

“Both are good. First, Father DeCarlo is waiting for you in an abandoned church. He has the seven daggers on him. If you send your people to take away these daggers you’ll become invulnerable. Second, I heard you were going to give the order to kill all newborns. You can revoke it. I know where the only infant you need is. I’m guarding him this night.”

“Why do you want me to revoke the order?” Damien asked. 

“My father – the foster one, Father Tassone – always said that if it were possible not to kill a child it’d better spare its life. Once he spared my life. He was supposed to kill me the day we were swapped. I’m Robert and Katherine Thorn’s son. ”

“If you want to claim your share of the property…” Damien started, but Brother Cosimo waved him off. 

“Oh, don't say that, Mr. Thorn… no, he brought me up as a servant of the true faith. I’ve dreamt to serve you since I was a kid, I’m so happy to be useful. I wish my father could see it. I mean my foster father.” 

“I’m sure he’s looking at us right now,” Damien smiled. “So is your birth father. It’s just they’re probably looking from different angles. ”

Brother Cosimo got a monk’s robe out of his bag. 

“I’ll take you to the gypsy camp where he was born, but you can’t go there in the open, they’ll recognize you. Put on this robe, the hood will hide your face.”

***

When they came to the infant everybody was sleeping. The infant was sleeping, too. One look at him was enough to see that it was him, the one who should be killed. 

“Do you want to do it yourself or would you have me do it?” Brother Cosimo asked. 

He handed a knife to Damien.

Damien took it but hesitated. He wasn’t looking at the infant. He was looking at his half-brother.  
“If I order you to kill him, will you do it?”

“Of course, Mr. Thorn. I came to you just for that.”

“You will do whatever I ask, won’t you?” 

“Yes, of course.”

Damien fiddled with the knife, then returned it to Brother Cosimo.  
“Do you want to kill him with your bare hands?” The man was confused. 

Damien took the sleeping infant out of his cradle and started to walk away. Brother Cosimo followed him.

“Do you want to kill him a little farther away?”

Damien looked at him again. Then he looked down at the infant. Looked up at Brother Cosimo.

“There is a far better way,” he said, “and I saw it only now, with the help of your foster father.”  
He quickened his pace and said, “I’ll raise this child myself.”


End file.
